Emiko's Final Dawn
by NerdiePie
Summary: Emiko was best friends with BB since she was small, and when she becomes homeless, she wanders back to Whammy's. When this brings up a mystery and L is forced to investigate, how will Emiko cope? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Snow drifts around my shivering body, dreaming of the warmth I used to have. I never should have left Whammy's. Never

My best friend's face pops into my mind. I never could forget him, we were always in tune, always together. He was just like our superior's double, exactly the same. In looks, anyway. I need to go back, I'm sure Watari will let me back in, I was only the fifth person he took in.

I wander to the store, and buy a giant jar of strawberry jam with my last scrap of money. He is going to love this.

I walk around to the large house that I know all to well. I knock hard on the huge teak doors, and I am immediately let inside. Rodger looks at me faintly muddled, and welcomes me into my office.

"Emiko? What are you doing here again?" he asks me, confused.

"I need somewhere to stay. When I left, I got an apartment, but I got evicted. Can I..."

"Yes, you may. I will always have space for you." I smile, finally allowed in. I meander into the main common room, and people stare. Of course, people will stare at me. I've not been here for... 4 year? Yeah, 4 long, cold, lonely years.

Beyond looks up from his sky-blue laptop, his crimson eyes meeting mine. A smile spreads across his face, causing me to grin uncontrollably. I dash over, and sit beside him.

"Why are you...?" He asks me, amazed.

"I've come back. Homelessness is not fun. I see you've come back, too."

"Yeah. I got let out on good behaviour, so I've not got a good rep. Even ask bad-ass Mello over there."

I glance over in that blonde's direction, and immediately look back. I hate him so much.

"Oh I got you something." I reach inside my black handbag, and pull out the jam I bought earlier. "To make up for the time we missed each other."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! Umm, so I didn't put the disclaimer before, so I will now.

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! I ONLY OWN EMIKO AND THE PLOTLINE!**

* * *

"So, Emiko, what did you do while you were away?" Mells shouts to me acress the dinner table as I wolf down my first full meal in a fortnight.

"Nothin' much. Just bought a flat, got a job and got on in life. Until I got evicted, that is."

Everyone is looking at me, intreagued. All except 1 girl, obviously a new intake. After dinner I sit next to her, and talk quietly.

"Hi, I'm Emiko. What's your name?"

"Ali"

"Well, Ali, I think you're new, am I correct?" She bobs her head. "Do you want some help around here? I lived here before I left, so I know the ins-and-outs." A smile lights up her dimly-lit face, ignitying my worthy grin.

"Come on, lets go." I take her outside to the lake and the rose maze, and upstairs to the balcony and the computer room. Ali seems clearly happy, excited by her new companion. Finally the sleep bell sounds, and we part ways.

"See you tomorrow, Emiko." I hear her whisper as she disappears into her room. I wander down the hallway to mine, and fling the door open. I gaze over to my bed, where one heart-shaped chocolate box and one single rose lies. I stand there in shock, my door still half open. I rush to the bed, and read the little note attatched to my favorte flower.

Emiko, I noticed how you looked at me. I know about your feelings, and I wish you to know I return them, and have ever since you left. I love you. Signed, you know who.

I smile at the little note in front of me. He finally noticed! I feel a small rap at the door, and answer it. Standing in the doorway is the sender of my gift. He sees my smile, and laughs.

"So you noticed?" I whisper. He nods. "I love you, and always have done." He bends over and pecks me lightly on the lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

So how was it? Please R&R, it means so mucjh to me. Also tell me who you think this mystery lover is! I'm intrigued to hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Chapter 3 is here :) I won't update too often anymore, I'm too busy on my other story, so please be patient!

I reccomend listening to My Immortal by Evanescence while reading this, it makes the experience lots better :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! I ONLY OWN EMIKO AND THE PLOTLINE!

* * *

My eyes flutter open, already glistening with tears. I emerge from my bed, and wander over to the picturesque image sitting on my desk. A single tear rolls down my cheek. My mother smiles back at me, back from the time we were happy. It was taken at the beach, our beach, where we used to live. I have tried to forget, but I never can. Never.

I change into my favourite black dress and grab some toast. I dash through into the common room and curl up at my usual spot, in front of the window. I stare at the open sky, the tears coming thick and fast.

"What's the matter?" BB shocks me from behind.

"Leave me alone." I turn around, knowing he hadn't moved an inch. His usually pale face had become red with tears.

"A's dead, Emiko. Last night." I run out and drive off on my bike. I don't care about life any more.

I reach the coast, the pebble beach I used to love. I park atop the highest cliff, and balance on the very edge, the wind making my hair fly around me. I put one single foot out and let it fall. The wind whistles in my ears as I fall towards the stones below. My back smacks on the floor, and the world falls into darkness.

The world soon comes back to me, and I am alive again. He's crouched over me, Beyond. His eyes gaze into mine lovingly.

"Why, Emiko? Why?" He begs impatiantly.

"B, it was today. My... parents died 15 years today. I want to join them. I can't stand being alone..." He silences me with a kiss. I quickly break free, gasping for air. He looks at me, lips pulled into a grin. He pulls me up and helps me into the car atop the hill.

I lie in my bed, BB at my side. He clutches my hand tight. The door slowly nudges open, to show our superior L standing in the doorway.

"I heard about what happened. I can't have you hurting yourselves, can I?" we giggle slightly, before he carries on. "I will be staying for a while. Please don't try anything again, Emiko."

"You came because of me?" I gasp, and he nods slightly.

* * *

So the lover's Beyond Birthday. Did you guess it? No? Never mind.


	4. Discontinued

_**I have decided to discontinue this story. I have lost interest, and my attention has gone elsewhere. Don't worry, I have other Death Note FFs planned, but this has lost my thought. Sorry again.**_

_**NumberFive**_


End file.
